Express the percent as a decimal. $92\%$
Answer: $92$ percent = $92$ per cent = $92$ per hundred $92\% = \dfrac{92}{100}$ $\hphantom{92\%} = 0.92$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.